tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocks Are The Devil
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get A Grip The castaways must hang onto a pole as long as they can. The last person left hanging without touching the ground wins immunity. 'Winner: '''Wendy Harold Story Night 21 Cielo returns from Tribal and everyone is surprised Michael is gone. Wendy explains what had happened and that Michael left on the revote. Joseph takes Trevor to the side and begins to talk strategy. Joseph predicts a merge is next and they need to stick together so they can get to the end together. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Violet worry about Wendy still being in the game as she will become the first target at the merge, which could screw over their plan to oust Trevor. Day 22 In the morning, Stephanie and Violet go to treemail together and find a large chest and key. They bring it back to camp and open it. Inside the chest are a red flag, ten red buffs, and a bunch of food. Liam reads the letter inside the chest, which announces the merge. They all set up a picnic and discuss a tribe name. Sky suggests 'Uno Mundo', which is Spanish for One World. Everyone likes it and agree on the name. Wendy takes a look around and notices Liam, Joseph, and Trevor are the only three men left while there are seven women left. She pulls Riley to the side and says they can try and put together a women's alliance. Riley agrees and they decide to push for it when everything is settled. However, unlike Wendy, Liam decides to try and get people to flip to his alliance. He goes to Stephanie, Joanna, and Violet (who are making the tribe flag), and begs them to join his alliance. He tells them he will be open to voting whoever they want to vote to show trust. He then leaves the girls to allow them to talk it out. Stephanie and Violet seem open to the idea as it would give them majority but Joanna is apprehensive, as Wendy voted her at the previous tribal. Joanna tells Steph and Violet about it, but they tell her that they can keep Wendy calm. Like Wendy, Joseph also notices the lopsided male to female ratio in the tribe. He talks to Trevor and says they need to stay in Kelly, Sky, and Joanna's good graces as they're the ones who will most likely stay loyal. Trevor brings up trying to get Liam to join them, to which Joseph says he won't since he's blinded by hate. Joseph approaches Sky and Kelly and tells them that he wants to continue working with them throughout the merge as he trusts them more than he does the people on his own tribe. The girls agree but ask who would join them, with Joseph saying he can get Joanna as Wendy tried to blindside her the night before. Kelly suggests she try and talk to Joanna as she was the one to save her and Joseph agrees. Kelly approaches Joanna and tells her that she, Joseph, Trevor, and Sky want to work with her going forward. When Joanna asks who they would want out first, Kelly replies with Wendy. Joanna agrees and the two shake hands. Meanwhile, Wendy and Liam go on about how they have control of the game. Day 23 Riley is the first one up in the morning. As she makes the rice, she takes this time to assess the other nine. She feels confident she can beat a few people in her own alliance. Soon, everyone wakes up and begins to eat. Rain begins to pour so everyone crowds in the shelter. TO try and humor everyone, Joanna and Trevor begin to mock Michael. Trevor, impersonating Michael, gets out of the shelter, puffs his chest out, stomps around the camp and begins to call random objects bitch. He then mocks how Michael always said he said he was running the show. Joanna joins in, telling Trevor to do work around camp while she sleeps. The show causes the other eight to laugh endlessly. Later, when the rain goes away, Liam and Wendy go back to Stephanie about their plan. Stephanie says she is still on board to get rid of Trevor next. After she leaves, Liam makes a comment that Stephanie will be their loyal sheep and the two laugh. Day 24 The final ten meet Jeff for their first individual immunity challenge. Violet gives back the tribal idol before Jeff reveals the immunity necklace. Five minutes into the challenge, Sky climbs down. She is followed by Joseph, who says he wouldn't last that long. The challenge goes on for another thirty minutes before Kelly, Violet, and Riley climb down. Trevor tries to fix his position but slides down the pole, eliminating him. After another hald an hour, Joanna and Stephanie climb down the pole, leaving Liam and Wendy. After fifteen minutes, Liam climbs down, giving Wendy immunity. When the final ten return to camp, Wendy, who is later joined by Liam, begins to gloat about her challenge win. However, everyone ignores the two and goes on with their day. The alliance of Sky, Kelly, Trevor and Joseph go off together to talk about the vote. They agree to vote out Liam, with Kelly telling Joanna the plan. But Joanna is worried about the possibility of going to rocks, which she was all for when Wendy was in danger. At the well, Liam, Riley, Stephanie, Wendy, and Violet all agree to vote out Trevor and bring Joanna in as their sixth. When Stephanie approaches Joanna, Joanna says she is still unsure about who to side with as she doesn't want to go to rocks but doesn't want to side with Wendy. Steph continues to beg, but Joanna is still undecided. Before leaving for Tribal, Liam orders Joanna to vote for Trevor, saying she would ruin her game if she didn't. Violet berates Liam for his attitude towards Joanna. However, Liam just brushes it off. At Tribal, Kelly calls Liam out for how he treated Joanna before they left. Liam said he was simply speaking the truth and it would be a good move for her to vote out Trevor, who is a physical threat. Joseph calls Liam a dictator, as everything has to be done his way. Liam tries to deny these claims but everyone, sans Wendy and Riley, confirm his dictator act. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Trevor doesn't use the idol and the vote ties between Liam and Trevor. Joanna then tells Stephanie and Violet she is not flipping her vote and that if they don't want to draw rocks, they will have to vote Liam. After the revote, Liam is sent to the jury in a 6-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Voting Confessionals (Revote) Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Stephanie continues trying to convince Joanna to flip. * Wendy annoys Joseph. * Kelly and Wendy get into it! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World